


Tears Are The Past

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Series: Changes In Our Lives [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: After Lance had finally escaped from his horrid past, with the help of two strangers who soon became people very dear to him Lance thought it was done. He escaped and conquered his past. But it came back to bite him in the ass as a old friend of his nightmare comes into play. A symbol that wouldn't stop reminding Lance of what he lost and what he endured,  his friends were determined to see all Lance's nightmares departure into where they belong.





	Tears Are The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the second book. Please look into the first one before Leading Down The Right Road is the first one. You have to read that one to understand this one.
> 
> And I sincerely hope this is amazing for everyone!

Lance smiled brightly as he sung a song he learned from his childhood in Cuba, humming what he couldn't remember, he grabbed his phone and jacket and headed for the car. 

He couldn't remember a time when he was so happy has this since he came to the States. But the past five months were nothing but sugar and fluff from his boyfriends and his friends. 

After a year of pain, Lance has finally found where he belonged. 

Slipping into the backseat he kissed both of his boyfriend's cheeks before settling back into the seat.

"So love, how long are you and Hunk going to be out tonight?" Keith asked as the car kicked into gear and pulled out. 

"I don't really no but I don't think we will be out of the restaurant till seven but then we are meeting Pidge afterwards so maybe till nine? Nine-thirty? "

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and playful comments.

~•~•~•~

"Hunk! My man! My Homie! So what are we up to today?" Lance said rubbing his hands together and sidling up besides his best friend who jumped.

"Dang Lance! Are we gonna have to tie a bell around your neck from now on?" 

Laughing Lance snorted. " Love to see you try big guy." 

Laughing Hunk shook his head. " Well, today is Saturday so it's gonna be busy, so we are pulling basically everyone in today, setting up the shifting for the staff and we are gonna have the cafe reopened." Nodding Lance slipped his apron on and gathered his supplies. 

"See you on the other side Buddy" he faked saluted. And was greeted with a snort.

~•~•~•~

Lance was gathering dishes on a platter and heading towards the kitchen when he first saw it.

Lance had to do a breathy double take that sent his heart pounding when he say the unnatural but familiar whitish blonde hair set in a particular fashion set upon a woman's head who sat at one of his tables.

Lance tightened his grip on the tray as he met purple grey eyes and a smirk was shot his way. He backed up and raced to the kitchen slamming the door behind him looking around for Hunk as he hyperventilate.

The fear came back that he felt a few months ago when before he thought he got away. He slammed the tray on the counter before dropping knees not comprehending when the noise died down in the room, or when Hunk yelled and slammed to his knees in front of Lance.

Lance flinched back as hands were suddenly on his face, cupping his cheeks and brown eyes looked into his as words were getting said but not heard. His vision was going black and  his breathe quickened with the ringing in his ears.

"-ance , Lance calm dow-your safe he's gon-he's not coming back." Hunks arms were a safe hold that brought him back and he shivered in Hunk's grip.

"She's here, he's gone but she came to tak- take me- Please don't let her. Sh-she's here Hunk! She's here to take me bac-" 

The arms tightened as comforts were whispered into his ear and Lance sunk into the embrace unshed tears rolling after the others coating Hunk's shirt.

"What's going on?" A voice in the doorway jerked everyone back to the present besides Lance who his his face and gripped Hunk tighter.

Shay, one of their coworkers stepped in and explained what happened after looking at Hunk who in return gave her a grateful smile and lifted Lance up in a bridle carry.

"Come on, let's get you home dude." Hunk murmured, walked around their boss, out the door and to Hunk's car but not before noticing the girl standing smirking just inside the restaurant's door.

Hunk seethed, glared at her and laid Lance in the back, before pulling out his phone. He considered telling Shiro and Keith about Nyma but thought better not it. She'd be gone by the time they got here. She's just taunting Lance for now.

" _Hello, this is Shiro. Hey Hunk how's it goi-"_

Hunk interrupted kinda rudely but he really didn't give a crap. "Dude can you grab Keith and meet me at your house? " Hunk heard Shiro take a breathe to ask questions but hunk continued "It's about Lance."

" _I'll be there in twenty."_ Shiro answered immediately and Hunk confirmed and hung up.

Glancing down at Lance he sighed.

"Let's get you home."

~•~•~•~

Shiro's heart pounded as he pulled into the driveway, Keith jumping out not even waiting till the car slowed to a stop. Shiro followed quickly running up the steps to burst in their shared bedroom.

Stopping at the sight of Hunk's body hidden barely under a curled Cuban. Hunk looked up and smiled slightly it looked pained.

" _What happened!"_  Keith demanded still whispering caution of the sleeping boy. Keith stepped closer to sitting on the bed and run his hand down Lance's sleeping back comfortingly. 

"Its Rolo. Well his croonies. I was in the back when it happened so I can't tell you much. I was shifting shifts with someone when I heard a slam and dishes shattering. I ran out to see Lance's face pale white and he was trembling. His eyes were wide and I could tell he was going or was already having a panic attack. I mean they were a normal occurrence in my family so I know what they look lik-"

"Hunk! I'm sorry but can we focus please?"

Nodding Hunk continued.

"He collapsed but I expected it so I caught him bit as I looked out the window I saw Nyma. You know, Rolo's sister slash whatever's else. They were always seen together. Anyways she was there. And I guessed that Lance recognized her and it sent his brain to Rolo was back. 

" The fucking Bastard." Keith seethed and Shiro laid a hand on Keith's shoulder to calm him.

"Don't worry Keith we'll handle it.

~•~•~•~ 

Lance groaned as he hung up on his boss, who told him to take a few days off. Shiro and Keith have hovered ever since the accident and left for work with ten thousand kisses and hugs that left Lance breathless with laughter. 

He heard that the police are looking for that  _woman_  and Lance was tense always looking around paranoid. He was watching out for Hunk's car as he said he said he was on the way to retry their day with Pidge who said they felt neglected mockingly.

Jerking at the sound of gravel crunching Lance shot up from his seat looking out the window to see Hunk's car pull up. Heading for the door he laughed as he saw Hunk lift Pidge up out of the passenger seat, ripping them from their computer.

" Hunk"  Lance caught their whine, still holding there arms out uselessly towards their computer. 

Chucking he shook his head fighting the urge to look around paranoid. Breathing deeply he walked towards his best friends just as Pidge kicked their feet against the car trying to dislodge Hunk's weight off of her.

" Hunk let me go!" Shaking his head Hunk hugged Lance with one arm causing him to smack into his chest and spun them around dizzyingly.

"Hunk! I'm going to throw up bro. Like I just ate and it will not look pretty if it comes back up, let me tell ya" 

Hunk stopped.

"Aw I brought food! I was gonna make you a Hunk special! With meat balls and everything!" It was Hunk's turn to whine and pouted towards Lance.

Lance shrugged innocently. "Oops?"

~•~•~•~

After the trio settled into the living room, their laughter ringing in the room at Lance's mocking stance of a drunken hippo. He swayed around on his toes flailing around his arms and his face was crunched up mockingly.

How this happened? The world ,and them may never know.

A knock sounded at the door making the three jump and Pidge knocked their computer off their lap. Hunk still wasn't sure or how she got it. But she did.

Lance tensed knowing that Shiro or Keith would have just walked in seeing as they lived here as well as him. Hunk exchanged a glance with him knowing the same thing.

 Another knock sounded and Hunk moved to answer it. 

" Good afternoon. I'm officer Drake and I'm here to report a issue concerning a Lance McLain? Is he here?" A gruffy voice reached lances ears making him relax and join hunk at the door only to tense again at the woman in the picture the officer was holding up.

" this woman was found lightings matches against this house after laying down a unknown liquid, supposedly flammable. I was hired by a Shirogane to guard and this seems to be why" 

Hunk smiled and looked back at Lance and Pidge wrapped her arms around his waist happily.

" Thank you officer, we are very grateful for your service." Hunk responded.

"My pleasure. I just want everyone to be safe. And it happened."

Lance smiled through the tears slowly gathering in his eyes. 

He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And please please please comment and leave kudos. I want to know what y'all think of this. XD  
> I hoped this is what you were looking for but if it wasn't I'm so sorry.


End file.
